The Pieces of Love
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sebuah perasaan terlarang yang seharusnya tidak tumbuh di antara mereka. Namun mereka hanyalah manusia biasa, pada akhirnya pun ikatan itu terus membelenggu dan menjadi pembatas diantara keduanya /"...A-aku ingin menjadi kekasih Onii-chan"/"Aku mencintaimu Saku-chan. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu". Fict for Yukine Hotarou. Rnr please :3


Hari ini adalah kelulusan Sasori sebaga siswa kelas 3 yang duduk di sekolah menengah atas. Setelah melewati masa-masa sulitnya saat menghadapi ujian kelulusan, Sasori berhasil memperoleh nilai tertinggi dan diterima di salah satu perguruan tinggi di luar negeri untuk jurusan Aeronotika dan Astronotika. Dengan prestasi yang membanggakan itu, tidak mungkin jika kedua orang tuanya dan saudaranya sangat senang dengan hasil pencapaian tertinggi Sasori hingga saat ini. Tapi, Sakura –adiknya- tidak suka dengan pencapaian kakak kandungnya tersebut. Ia lebih memilih Sasori tidak lulus di mana pun dan kuliah di kota tempat tinggal mereka. Karena bagaimana pun sebagai seorang adik, ia tidak rela berpisah dari kakaknya. Bukan… bukan karena ia cengeng. Namun, ia tidak rela karena aka nada sebagian dari serpihan hatinya yang akan hilang jika sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang lama. Karena Sakura…

.

.

.

.

 _Mencintai Sasori, kakaknya._

 _The pieces of Love_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story © Akasuna Ryu_

 _ **Special fanfiction for Yukine Hotarou or Intan Yoshioka**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasori memakai pakaian seragam terakhirnya kali ini. Setelah hari ini dan seterusnya, mungkin seragam itu hanya akan diletakkan di dalam lemari dan tidak akan disentuh sama sekali. Seragam yang selama tiga tahun ini menjadi saksi biksunya mengenai momen-momen yang tak terlupakan saat masa-masa SMA. Dan seragam ini pula yang menjadi identitas bahwa ia pernah menjadi bagian dari Konoha Internasional High School. Sasori menyampirkan _blazer_ cokelat mudanya di atas kursi meja makan. Di sebelahnya sudah duduk sosok merah muda yang menikmati susu cokelatnya seraya menatapnya diam-diam melalui ekor matanya. Sasori beranjak ke dapur sejenak untuk membantu _Kaasan-_ nya membawa piring dan nasi goring yang baru saja selesai dimasak untuk menu sarapan pagi mereka hari ini.

" _Ohayou_ Sasori- _kun,_ anak _Kaasan_ terlihat tampan sekali hari ini," Mebuki meletakkan telur gulung di atas meja makan. Ia membantu anak sulungnya itu memakaikan dasi karena Sasori sama sekali tidak bisa memakainya dengan rapi meskipun ia sudah mau tamat.

" _Ohayou Kaasan._ Hari ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama daripada biasanya di sekolah. Jadi, kemungkinan aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam," ujar Sasori seraya menatap mata _emerald_ milik ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Kaasan_ mengerti. Anak muda juga butuh waktu untuk mengenang masa-masa terakhir di SMA _ne?_ Jadi, buatlah kenangan seindah mungkin. Dan nyatakan perasaanmu pada gadis yang kau sukai _ne,_ Sasori- _kun,_ " goda Mebuki.

Sakura yang sedang menyuap nasi goring miliknya lantas tersedak mendengarkan godaan Mebuki pada kakak sulungnya. Ia mengusap sudut matanya yang berair dan menatap punggung Sasori dengan sendu seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada sendok makan.

"Hahaha… _Kaasan_ , aku tidak sedang menyukai gadis mana pun saat ini. Aku harus fokus untuk persiapan kuliah sekitar 1 bulan lagi," Sasori mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura. Ia tersenyum manis hingga membuat wajah _baby face-_ nya tampak sangat _cute._ " _Ohayou_ Saku- _chan_."

"A-aa.. _Ohayou Onii-chan,_ " Sakura cukup gugup dengan posisi mereka yang bersebelahan.

"Kau makan sedikit sekali. Ini, tambah supaya badanmu yang kurus itu berisi," Sasori menambahkan satu sendok nasi goreng ke dalam piring Sakura. Adik merah mudanya itu menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal karena porsi makannya bertambah lagi. Padahal tadi ia sudah hampir selesai. Sasori tersenyum dan mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"Kau harus banyak makan Saku- _chan_. Supaya badanmu yang kecil ini bisa tumbuh dengan besar dan setelah itu menikah dengan _Onii-chan,_ " canda Sasori dan membuat Mebuki tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yah… itu benar sayang. Kau harus cepat tumbuh besar agar bisa menjadi istri yang cantik _ne._ "

Sakura tahu, Sasori dan ibunya hanya bercanda untuk menghilangkan rasa tegang di sekitar mereka. Walau Sasori mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahi dirinya tetap saja itu tidak mungkin. Kakak merahnya itu selalu saja bercanda padanya tanpa tahu bahwa rasa itu memang benar tumbuh di dalam hati adik semata wayangnya itu. Suatu perasaan terlarang yang sudah tumbuh sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, dan semakin membesar hingga sekarang. Mata _hazel_ yang selalu memancarkan rasa kasih sayang sebagai saudara itu menatap sepasang _emerald_ yang terlihat sendu. Sasori mendekatkan jaraknya pada Sakura dan mengecup kepala merah muda adiknya dengan sayang.

" _Onii-chan_ hanya bercanda. Walau bagaimana pun Saku- _chan_ itu cantik kok. Lelaki yang mendapatkan Saku- _chan_ pasti sangat beruntung," ia mengecup pipi Sakura cukup lama. Sakura menyisipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia melirik sosok Sasori yang tersenyum manis dan menatap sepasang kakinya di bawah meja untuk menghilangkan perasaan gugup yang bersarang di hatinya saat ini.

" _Onii-chan, seandainya saja Onii-chan tahu tentang perasaan ini, apakah Onii-chan masih sanggup untuk mengajakku bercanda seperti tadi?"_

 **-000-**

Tradisi untuk meminta kancing kedua pada setiap kakak kelas laki-laki mereka yang akan tamat adalah tradisi yang sudah lama berkembang di KIHS. Setiap gadis berhak mendapatkan kancing baju kedua dari lelaki yang dicintainya sebagai perwujudan bahwa cinta mereka diterima dan perasaan mereka terbalaskan. Bila kau meminta kancing kedua pada _senpai_ yang kau suka dan ia memberikannya, percayalah bahwa perasaanmu terbalaskan.

Sakura, Ino, Karin dan Tenten menatap para _senpai_ mereka yang kini dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis centil kelas 1 ataupun kelas 2. Mereka berebut untuk meminta kancing baju kedua dari _senpai_ - _senpai_ yang mereka kagumi. Seperti Gaara- _senpai,_ Neji- _senpai,_ Sasuke- _senpai_ , bahkan Sasori sendiri juga dikerubungi oleh para gadis. _Senpai_ yang imut itu memang menjadi sasaran yang paling laku saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mungkin kurang dari sebulan lagi ia tidak akan ada lagi di Jepang karena harus kuliah di Amerika. Jika tidak bisa mendapatkan kancing baju keduanya, mendapatkan momen untuk foto bersama saja juga sudah menjadi hal yang luar biasa sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir sebelum _senpai_ tampan itu pergi.

Ino yang baru saja mendapatkan kancing kedua dari Sai- _senpai,_ yang menjabat ketua ekskul lukis itu tampak memamerkannya pada teman-teman mereka.

"Kyaaa… lihat ini, Sai- _senpai_ memberikannya padaku. Selain itu, ia juga memintaku sebagai pasangannya di acara _prom night_ nanti malam. Karin, kau harus menemaniku ke salon sehabis ini ya? Kita harus tampil beda, oke?"

Karin yang menatap gadis pirang itu hanya mengangguk, ia pun juga sudah mendapatkan kancing baju kedua milik Hoshigaki Suigetsu yang tak lain adalah pacarnya sendiri sejak mereka di bangku SMP. Sakura yang menatap kedua temannya itu hanya menatap pasrah pada sosok merah berwajah imut yang kini masih saja sibuk meladeni penggemarnya untuk foto bersama.

"Kudengar, Sasuke- _senpai_ memberikan kancing baju keduanya pada Shion murid kelas 1 yang mendapatkan posisi bagus di _cheerleaders._ Pantas saja ya? Mereka pasangan yang cocok. Selain itu, Gaara- _senpai_ memberikannya pada Matsuri. Gadis pendiam dari kelas 2-D. yah… kudengar sih mereka memang sudah lama menjalin hubungan. Hanya saja Gaara- _senpa_ i tidak mau pacaran sebelum lulus SMA. Wah… pasti sekarang Matsuri senang sekali," ucap Ino. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari melihat Karin yang memoleskan kuteks berwarna biru terang yang sewarna dengan gaunnya untuk malam nanti.

"Karin, kurasa gaun yang kita beli kemarin akan sangat cocok jika aku memakai kuteks ini. Lihat~ cantik sekali. Kyaaa… kau memang ahli tata rias sejati."

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Ino. Kau seperti remaja labil yang baru pertama kali pacaran saja," ledek Teten.

Tak lama setelah itu Neji sebagai ketua dari ekskul judo datang menghampiri mereka dan memberikan kancing baju keduanya pada Tenten. Oh iya, pasangan yang dikabarkan cinta lokasi ini memang sudah sering digosipkan berpacaran. Hanya saja Tenten selalu menolak dengan alasan ia tidak bisa pacaran dengan cowok satu sekolahan. Yah.. itu hanya alasan klasik saja. Buktinya sekarang wajahnya memerah, apalagi Neji membisikkan sesuatu padanya dan beranjak dari sana beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kyaaaa… Neji - _senpai_ memberikannya padamu? Dia mengatakan apa padamu Tenten? Ceritakan pada kami!" paksa Ino. Ia sudah melupakan kuteksnya yang mungkin saja berantakan karena ia bergerak.

Tenten yang diserbu berbagai pertanyaan itu hanya diam dan tersenyum malu sebelum memberitahukan teman-temannya.

"Di-dia mengajakku pergi ke _prom night_ bersama. Pa-padahal, aku sudah bilang nanti malam tidak akan kemana-mana. Tapi ia memaksa dan akan menjemput ke rumahku." Wajah Tenten memerah maksimal seusai memberitahukannya pada sahabatnya itu. Ino berteriak senang, Karin hanya tersenyum dan Sakura menatap kosong ke arah depan.

Dari semua sahabatnya, hanya ia sendiri yang belum mendapatkan pasangan untuk ke _prom night_ nanti. Jika saja, lelaki yang ia sukai bukanlah kakak kandungnya sendiri, Sakura pasti dengan senang hati akan meminta kancing baju kedua dari sosok laki-laki tersebut. Namun, tidak mungkin ia meminta kancing baju kedua milik kakaknya. Bisa-bisa orang-orang akan salah paham dan men- _judge-_ nya sebagai _brother complex_. Sepasang mata sehijau hutan itu masih menatap sosok merah yang kini sedang mengusap keringat di wajahnya seusai memenuhi penawaran para _fansgirl -_ nya untuk foto bersama. Kancing baju kedua masih melekat di kemeja yang ia kenakan. Menandakan bahwa Sasori belum memberikannya pada siapa pun. Sosok kuning pirang yang serupa dengan Ino tampak berjalan mendekati Sasori dan memberikan kakak Sakura itu minuman dingin. Jangan bilang kalau kancing kedua milik Sasori sengaja tidak diberikan kepada siapa pun karena ia akan memberikannya pada Deidara?

Tidak!

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir bayangan aneh yang sempat terlintas di kepalanya itu. Pasti Sasori akan memberikannya pada gadis spesial yang beruntung karena bisa menaklukan hati si _prince baby face_ itu. Seandainya saja gadis itu adalah…

"Sakura!"

Ino menempelkan jus jeruk dinginnya ke pipi gadis merah muda itu. Sontak Sakura terkejut dan menatap sahabat pirangnya dengan jengkel.

"Ada apa _pig?_ " ia menatap Ino dengan kesal.

"Emm… kau akan pergi ke _prom night_ dengan siapa? Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan kancing kedua dari lelaki yang kau sukai?"

Semua sahabatnya menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi menuntut. Sakura hanya diam, tidak mungkin ia bilang bahwa lelaki yang ia sukai adalah Sasori. Menyimpan perasaan salah ini secara bertahun-tahun saja berat baginya. Apalagi sampai ada yang tahu. Sakura mengusap keringatnya dengan gugup. Ia menggenggam erat ujung rok yang ia kenakan dan menatap sepatu merah yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Ah… soal itu? Se-sepertinya aku tidak usah pergi saja. _Kaasan_ sendirian di rumah."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ditolak oleh _senpai_ yang kau sukai? Memangnya siapa sih?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak ada. Ha-hanya saja aku juga kurang enak badan. Jadi sebaiknya aku istirahat." Sakura tersenyum simpul untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal semuanya sudah dapat pasangan dan akan pergi bersenang-senang bersama. Masa kami harus pergi tanpa kau? Ikut saja Sakura. Aku pasti akan menemanimu meskipun kau tidak ada pasangan _ne,"_ bujuk Ino.

"Aku bisa meriasmu jika kau khawatir mengenai penampilan untuk malam nanti." Kini Karin yang bersuara.

"Yah… aku punya sebuah _dress_ yang sangat cocok jika kau yang memakainya. Datang saja Sakura." Paksa Tenten.

Sakura menjadi bimbang saat ketiga sahabatnya ini memaksanya untuk datang ke acara _prom night._ Di satu sisi ia ingin sekali datang untuk menikmati masa-masa indah sebelum ia harus melepas Sasori. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tidak sanggup untuk menahan rasa cemburu saat melihat Sasori dan Sara –gadis yang dikabarkan dekat dengan kakaknya- menjadi pasangan malam nanti. Ia pasti akan menangis dan patah hati. Dan Sakura belum siap dengan hal itu. Tanpa ia sadari, sosok lelaki yang hampir ia fikirkan sepanjang hari itu menghampirinya dan memberikan Sakura jus stroberi.

Seluruh pasang mata memandang mereka secara bergantian. Sakura cukup syok dengan kehadiran Sasori secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Kakak merahnya itu tersenyum lembut dan menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Maaf, aku pinjam Saku- _chan_ nya sebentar ya."

Ia menarik tangan mungil Sakura dan mengajak gadis itu ke atap sekolah. Karena ada beberapa hal yang akan Sasori tanyakan. Sakura sendiri menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila dan mengikuti kakaknya. Sebenarnya, Sasori akan menanyakan apa? Kenapa perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak enak.

-000-

Sesampainya di atap, semilir angin menerpa wajah kedua anak manusia berbeda _gender_ ini. Sasori mengambil tempat berdiri di pagar pembatas atap. _Hazel_ -nya menatap para gadis yang masih sibuk meminta kancing kedua milik _senpai-senpai_ incaran mereka. Beberapanya ada yang ditolak dan yang beruntung pasti akan diterima. Sasori sendiri tersenyum melihat ada gadis yang menangis karena baru saja ditolak oleh pujaan hatinya. Ia melirik adiknya yang berdiri kaku tak berapa jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Saku- _chan_ , kau tidak mencoba untuk meminta kancing kedua dari _senpai_ yang kau sukai hm?"

Sakura menatap sepasang _hazel_ yang menatapnya. Andai saja, Sasori tahu bahwa _senpai_ yang disukai Sakura itu adalah dirinya, apakah ia akan memberikan kancing keduanya pada gadis merah muda ini?

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Sasori tersenyum dan beranjak mendekati Sakura untuk memeluk gadis itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sakura yang begitu memabukkan. Jika saja… Sakura tahu bahwa Sasori sedang menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila ini apakah gadis itu masih saja murung seperti sekarang?

" _Onii-chan,_ a-apakah _Onii-chan_ akan pergi _prom night_ nanti malam?" Sakura berbisik disela-sela pelukan mereka. Kedua tangan gadis itu masih enggan membalas pelukan dari pemuda yang ia sukai, meskipun Sasori memelukknya dengan erat dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

Sasori mengangguk. Ia menempatkan kepalanya di leher Sakura dan menghisap aroma chery yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Aroma yang begitu menenangkan sekaligus memabukkan. Sakura sendiri sedikit gelisah jika dipeluk seintim ini oleh kakaknya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukan Sasori meskipun ia tahu bahwa pelukan itu tidak akan cukup untuk menahan kakaknya agar jangan pergi untuk meninggalkannya. Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup ia menderita dengan menahan perasaan ini sendirian. Ia tidak ingin Sasori pergi. Jika boleh ia egois, ia ingin membawa Sasori jauh dari keramaian dan hidup berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi… itu tidak mungkin. Sasori adalah kakaknya, dan tidak mungkin mereka bisa bersama. Ada aturan besar yang akan melarang mereka untuk bersatu.

Ikatan darah.

Yah... ikatan darahlah yang akan menahan mereka dan tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama. Meskipun pada dasarnya perasaan Sakura tidak 100 persen terabaikan, tapi sebagai kakak tentu saja Sasori tidak akan membiarkan mereka tenggelam ke dalam lautan dosa dengan mengajak Sakura untuk menjalin hubungan di luar persaudaraan mereka.

Sasori melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap ke dalam _emerald_ Sakura dan mengusap lembut wajah Sakura yang tampak cantik terbias matahari sore yang keemasan. Sakura sendiri menatap Sasori dengan lembut dan menikmati perlakukan kakaknya.

"Aku tahu siapa _senpai_ yang kau sukai Saku- _chan._ " Sasori tersenyum samar.

Deg!

Derak jantung Sakura berdegup cepat. Apakah? Apakah Sasori tahu bahwa selama ini ia…

Sasori tersenyum manis dan melepaskan kancing baju keduanya. Ia menatap lekat sepasang mata hijau _emerald_ itu dan mengambil telapak tangan mungil Sakura meletakkan kancing baju kedua itu pada tangan adiknya. Membuat Sakura merasa gugup dan menatap Sasori tidak percaya.

" _O-Onii-chan?_ " ujarnya gugup.

Sasori membasahi bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia menangkup wajah cantik Sakura dan mengecup kepala adiknya cukup lama.

"Hm… aku tahu bahwa Saku- _chan_ menyukaiku. Bukankah begitu, _imouto?_ "

" _Onii-chan._ " Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Saku- _chan,_ aku bisa saja memberikan kancing itu padamu. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku membalas perasaanmu. Ketahuilah, kita ini saudara. Kau adikku, dan aku adalah kakakmu. Aku memberikan itu padamu supaya Saku- _chan_ tahu bahwa tidak akan ada gadis yang akan mendapatkannya. Aku hanya memberikannya padamu. Dan kuharap Saku- _chan_ bisa menjaganya." Sasori memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Ia tahu, bahwa sejak dua tahun yang lalu perlakuan Sakura berbeda terhadapnya. Mulai dari cara gadis itu menatapnya, memperlakukannya sebagai seorang kakak, bahkan cara gadis itu berbicara padanya. Sering kali sikap Sakura seperti menghindari dirinya. Tidak menatapnya saat berbicara, dan merasa tegang saat mereka bersentuhan. Dan dalam kurun waktu seminggu saja, Sasori sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Sakura menyimpan perasaan yang salah untuk hubungan mereka. Dan hal itu tidak baik jika dibiarkan terus menerus.

"Aku tahu dan paham dengan apa yang Sakura- _chan_ rasakan. Tapi, maaf _Onii-chan_ tidak bisa membalasnya. Kita hanya ditakdirkan sebagai saudara dan tidak bisa lebih. _Onii-chan_ juga mencintaimu. Tapi, _Onii-chan_ tidak mau merusak hubungan kita sebagai saudara. Mengertilah."

Sakura merasakan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasori mengetahui perasaan yang sudah ia simpan rapat selama ini. Jadi, usahanya untuk merahasiakan ini hanya sia-sia? Ia memang tidak bisa berbohong di depan kakaknya. Sakura memeluk Sasori dengan erat dan menguburkan wajahnya pada dada bidang itu. Menyesap aroma citrus yang selalu menguar dari tubuh kakaknya.

" _Onii-chan_ … _gomen… gomen ne,_ a-aku menyimpannya sendirian. Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku…a-aku mencintai _Onii-chan,_ sangat… sangat mencintaimu. A-aku ingin menjadi kekasih _Onii-chan._ " Ujarnya penuh harap.

Sasori menangkup sekali lagi wajah cantik itu. Ia tersenyum samar dan berbisik di telinga mungil adiknya.

"Baiklah, khusus malam ini Saku- _chan_ akan menjadi kekasihku." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Sakura membuka matanya, bisa ia rasakan pancaran ketulusan dari sang kakak. Ia menyerbu tubuh tegap Sasori dan memeluknya dengan erat membuat Sasori kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasori- _kun._ "

"Hm… aku juga, berdandanlah yang cantik untuk malam ini."

~000~

Malam hari _prom night_ diadakan di aula utama KIHS. Semua siswa dan siswi tampil menarik malam ini. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang bersama pasangan, bersama calon kekasih, dan ada pula yang hanya sendirian ditemani oleh para sahabatnya. Di ruangan tengah sudah tersaji berbagai jenis makanan enak dan juga band _indie_ sekolah yang di undang untuk meramaikan acara. Para pangeran sekolah, seperti Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai sudah berada di sudut ruangan berbincang bersama para gadis mereka. Ino tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna biru terang yang berkelap-kelip setinggi lutut dan dengan sepatu berhak 17 cm memamerkan betis indahnya. Karin sendiri berada di balutan gaun merah dengan bagian bawah yang mengembang dan riasan tipis namun menonjolkan kecantikannya, Tenten dengan _long dress_ berwarna cokelat muda serasi dengan warna _tuxedo_ yang dikenakan Neji malam ini.

"Hei, apa kalian melihat Sakura? Dia tidak datang ya?" Tanya Ino seraya menggandeng kekasih barunya.

"Kurasa ia tidak datang. Hah anak itu benar-benar!" Tenten memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis tampil cantik dalam balutan gaun berwarna merah muda dan putih beraksen pita-pita di bagian pinggangnya, gadis itu memakai _make up_ yang pas dan menggelung rambutnya menyisakan anak rambut yang mempermanis penampilannya. Kakinya di balut _stocking_ berwarna kulit dan _stiletto_ berhak 10 cm. Di samping itu yang membuat mereka tampak mencolok adalah sosok laki-laki yang menjadi pendampingnya malam ini. Haruno Sasori yang _notabene_ adalah pangeran sekolah dengan wajah imutnya. Ia memakai _tuxedo_ hitam dan kemeja merah marun. Rambutnya dibuat berantakan menambah kesan _cool_ pada dirinya. Lihat saja para gadis menatapnya dengan rasa kagum. Ia menggandeng Sakura dengan mesra dan menyapa teman-temannya yang tampak terkejut. Haruno Sasori menggandeng seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri ke pesta perpisahan mereka.

Pukul 9 malam, para pasangan mulai turun ke lantai dansa bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, ia ingin menghampiri Sasori yang kini berada di sudut ruangan bersama geng Akatsukinya. Setelah menjelaskan pada sahabatnya yang menuntut penjelasan padanya, Sakura hanya sendiri bersama kue cokelat yang diberikan oleh kakaknya tadi. Mata _emerald-_ nya menatap para pasangan yang sudah mengambil posisi untuk berdansa. Andai saja, Sasori tahu bahwa gadis itu ingin berdansa dengannya mala mini pasti ia senang sekali.

Sebuah tangan terulur dihadapannya, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan ia sedikit terkejut begitu tahu bahwa Sasori-lah yang menjulurkan tangan itu ke hadapannya. Pemuda merah itu tersenyum,

"Saku- _chan_ mau berdansa?"

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, segera saja ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka beranjak ke tengah ruangan dan berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang lembut. Beberapa pasang mata melirik iri pada pasangan ini. Namun Sakura mengabaikannya dan membiarkan Sasori menyentuh pinggangnya untuk lebih mendekatkan jarak mereka. Ia sendiri mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasori dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang itu.

"Kau menikmatinya Saku- _chan?_ " Sasori berbisik di telinga adiknya.

Sakura yang terbawa suasana mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum manis.

"Ah… iya, aku senang sekali bisa menjadi kekasih _Onii-chan._ Walaupun hanya malam ini saja."

Sasori tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan lagi tubuh mereka hingga tidak ada jarak sedikit pun.

"Seandainya saja, kita terlahir bukan sebagai saudara, aku pasti sudah menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku Saku- _chan._ " Ucapnya jujur.

Sakura merasakan kecupan Sasori di kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan menatap ke dalam _hazel_ itu.

" _Onii-chan_ memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" tanyanya.

Sasori merangkum wajah adiknya, ia menatap sepasang _emerald_ yang terlihat menuntut itu.

"Menurutmu hm? Apakah Saku- _chan_ pernah melihat aku bersama gadis lain?"

"Bagaimana dengan Sara _senpai?_ Kalian terlihat akrab."

"Sara itu hanya teman satu kelas, dan aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya."

"La-lalu… Bagaimana dengan para fans-mu? _Onii-chan_ terlihat senang saat mereka mengerubungimu."

Sasori tertawa kecil, membuat wajah tampannya terlihat 10 kali lebih menawan daripada biasanya. Sakura yang merasa sedikit terhipnotis dengan ketampanan milik Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Hei… ayolah Saku- _chan_ , mereka hanya fansku hm. Apakah salah jika aku beramah sedikit pada mereka, karena mungkin setelah ini mereka tidak akan melihatku lagi."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan gemas.

"Tapi tetap saja. A-aku.. ce-cemburu melihatnya," ujarnya dengan suara lirih namun masih terdengar jelas oleh pemuda tampan dihadapannya kini. Sasori menyeringai mendengar pernyataan jujur dari adiknya.

"Tapi tetap saja, pada akhirnya _Onii-chan_ hanya milikmukan." Bisiknya dengan suara _sexy._ Membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang dan menjauhkan wajah Sasori dari lehernya.

" _Onii-chan~_ "

-000-

Malam harinya setelah acara tersebut selesai, Sakura tertidur selama perjalanan menuju pulang. Membuat Sasori terpaksa menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan mendekapnya dibalik kedua lengan kokohnya menuju kamar Sakura. Namun, melihat pintu kamar berwarna putih yang letaknya tepat di hadapan kamarnya, Sasori berubah fikiran. Ia membawa gadisnya ke dalam kamarnya sendiri dan meletakkan tubuh mungil itu secara hati-hati ke atas tempat tidur. Memperhatikan paras adiknya yang kini tertidur lelap dan sangat cantik. Jemarinya mengusap lembut wajah cantik yang terlelap itu. Menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Ah iya… gadis ini adalah gadis yang diam-diam selalu menatapnya dari jauh. Dibalik kelopak mata yang ditumbuhi bulu mata lentik yang sedang terpejam itu, terdapat sepasang manic _emerald_ yang selalu memancarkan perasaan yang terpendam padanya. Kalau boleh jujur, Sasori sudah merasakan perubahan sikap Sakuranya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sejak adiknya itu tak mau lagi menatap matanya saat mereka berbicara, berubah menjadi lebih tertutup dan terkadang terlihat kecewa saat Sasori bergaul dengan teman lawan jenisnya.

Meskipun saat itu ia belum bisa menyimpulkan apa yang ada difikirannya, namun dengan sebuah surat yang ia terima saat hari _valentine_ tahun lalu menguatkan dugaannya saat itu. Masih jelas terekam oleh memorinya, saat ia menemukan banyak tumpukan surat di lokernya. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang biasa yang di terima setiap hari kasih sayang. Namun, sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda yang terlihat paling mencolok di antara tumpukan surat itu menyedot perhatiannya. Sebuah surat yang isinya sangat singkat namun membuat ia tersenyum dan menyimpannya dengan baik hingga sekarang. Sebuah surat yang di tulis oleh karakter tulisan yang sangat khas dan bisa ia tebak tanpa harus menunggu siapa pengirimnya untuk mengaku. Yah… itu adalah surat dari Sakura. Dan karena itulah, mulai hari itu ia hanya ingin memperhatikan gadis yang selalu bersamanya sejak 18 tahun belakangan ini. Memantapkan hatinya bahwa ia hanya milik gadis itu seorang. Walau dia tahu dan dia sadar bahwa mereka sudah pasti tidak boleh bersama. Apalagi menjalin hubungan yang melebihi kadar sebatas saudara.

Sasori membungkukkan tubuhnya mendekati putrid tidur yang terlelap nyenyak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengusap permukaan lembut dan kenyal itu, hingga menekannya menggunakan bibirnya sendiri. Merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia sentuh dan menjamah sesuatu yang bukan haknya sebagai lelaki. Menikmati tekstur kenyal bibir mungil adiknya dan mengulumnya selama beberapa menit. Ia menatap sekali lagi paras cantik yang sedikit bergerak karena tindakannya tadi. Sembari tersenyum ia berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Saku- _chan._ "

-000-

Keesokan harinya, Sakura terbangun dengan wajah yang lebih segar dan ceria. Semalam ia bermimpi bahwa Sasori menciumnya tepat dibibir. Walau hanya mimpi, entah kenapa rasanya sangat nyata. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan merona. Di lihatnya ke sekeliling ruangan, ternyata ia tertidur di kamar Sasori. Lantas kemana pemuda itu? Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi jika kakaknya itu bangun duluan? Tanpa sadar ia merasakan sesuatu melekat di lehernya. Ia meraba benda dingin yang terlihat cantik itu dan tersenyum manis saat tahu bahwa yang memasangkan kalung itu adalah Sasori. Sebuah kalung berlian berbandul batu _ruby_ berwarna merah yang melambangkan kakaknya itu. Sakura juga merasakan sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya dan memiliki bandul yang sama dengan kalung yang ia kenakan. Di dalam cincin itu terdapat ukiran nama Sasori. Kakaknya itu benar-benar mencintainya hm? Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah tampan itu hari ini.

Tapi, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dari tempat tidur, sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna merah dan merah muda terletak di atas nakas di sebelah tempat tidur. Merasa penasaran, Sakura mengambil amplop itu dan membaca isinya dengan seksama. Sontak saja ia berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa setelah membaca surat yang kini terjatuh di atas lantai dingin kamar Sasori yang sudah kosong.

-0o0-

Sakura menatap kesal kepada kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja sampai di rumah mereka. Ia menatap Mebuki dan Kizashi dengan mata memerah dan wajah yang basah karena ia habis menangis sendirian meratapi nasibnya saat ini. Ia berlari ke atas Kizashi dan memukul ayahnya tanpa ampun,

"Hikss! _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ jahat! Kalian tidak memberitahuku kalau Saso- _nii_ akan berangkat hari ini! Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tega menyakiti perasaanku? Kalian bahkan tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan _Onii-chan_ sebelum kami berpisah. Hiks… hiks… ka-kalian jahat!"

Kizashi yang melihat anak keduanya itu menangis sembari menyalurkan rasa kekesalannya hanya menerima pukulan Sakura dengan pasrah walau pukulan itu tidak terasa apa-apa sama sekali untuknya. Sakura menghentikan kekesalannya begitu tenaganya terkuras habis hanya untuk menangis, dan itu tidak akan membuat Sasori kembali lagi ke rumah mereka.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian semua jahat padaku? Apakah aku tidak boleh melihatnya sebelum Saso- _nii_ pergi? Kenapa kalian malah membantunya. Hiks… ka-kalian, tidak sayang padaku." Sakura menutupi wajahnya dan menangis sesegukkan.

Kizashi dan Mebuki yang menatap prihatin pada anak gadis mereka satu-satunya ini, hanya bisa memeluknya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin Saku- _chan_ bersedih. Sasori tidak bisa pergi jika Saku- _chan_ menangis. Ia tidak akan tega melihat air matamu keluar sayang. Mengertilah, _Onii-chan-_ mu hanya pergi sebentar dia akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini."

Sakura mengabaikan perkataan orang tuanya. Ia mengusap lembut kalung yang kini tersemat di lehernya dan berharap bahwa Sasori tidak akan melupakan kenangan mereka saat malam terakhir sebelum kakaknya pergi melanjutkan studi ke Amerika dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun. Waktu yang lama untuk memisahkan mereka.

-o0o-

Seraya menatap wajah polos gadis merah muda yang kini ia jadikan _wallpaper_ di ponselnya, sebentar lagi pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju tempat ia menuntut ilmu akan berangkat. Ia mematikan ponselnya sesuai instruksi dari seorang pramugari dan menatap hamparan langit yang luas seolah-olah tidak ada batas. Menutup matanya sejenak untuk meresapi hari dimana ia akan pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya sekaligus meninggalkan sosok gadis yang sudah mengisi hatinya sejak 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Ia menatap sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jemarinya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas dan menatap cincin bertahtakan batu _emerald_ itu dengan seksama. Di dalam cincin ini mereka akan selalu terhubung dan akan selalu terikat meskipun jarak memisahkan mereka puluhan kilometer. Ia menghela nafas lega dan membuka matanya.

"Saku- _chan,_ tunggu aku beberapa tahun lagi. Aku pasti akan menemuimu, _hime._ "

Tanpa tahu, bahwa sosok yang kini ia sebut di dalam doanya sedang menangisi kepergiannya yang secara tiba-tiba itu.

" _Gomen_ , aku tidak memberitahumu soal kepergianku yang mendadak ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin berubah fikiran. Nanti setelah kita bertemu kembali, semua akan berjalan normal seperti dulu. _Gomen ne,_ Saku- _chan._ " Ujarnya lirih di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis yang matanya memerah dan sedikit membengkak menatap secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan khas seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Ia meremas bagian dadanya yang terasa perih dan menumpukan lagi wajahnya ke dalam bantal yang masih menyisakan aroma tubuh seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia menghapus air mata yang selalu jatuh membasahi wajahnya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Seseorang yang kini mungkin sedang berada di dalam perjalanan yang akan melebarkan jarak mereka, menjauhkannya dari jangkauannya, dan menghilangkannya dari pandangannya. Walau ia tahu semua pasti akan terjadi, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang juga. Hari dimana Tuhan menjauhkan mereka dan seolah-olah menjadi isyarat baginya untuk melupakan perasaan terlarang itu dan kembali ke jalan yang semestinya dimana pada dasarnya mereka hanyalah sepasang adik dan kakak yang bersaudara. Memiliki ikatan yang begitu kuat dan ditandai dengan samanya darah yang mengalir di setiap tubuh mereka. Dan sangat tidak mungkin merusak ikatan yang kuat itu hanya karena perasaan egois yang tumbuh di antara salah satunya. Sekaligus menjadi akhir kisah cinta terlarang yang sempat terjadi di antara keduanya.

" _Sayonara ne Onii-chan._ Aku minta maaf, karena aku mencintamu. " Bisiknya lirih seraya tertiup angin musim semi yang menjadi tahun berpisahnya mereka.

" _Sayonara Saku-chan._ Aku juga mencintaimu. _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Sasori-kun,_

 _A-ano.. aku ingin memperkenalkan diri dulu. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena telah lancang mengirimkan surat ini untukmu. Baiklah, namaku Cherry kau bisa memanggilnya begitu. Aku dari kelas 1-1. A-ano senpai aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak dulu. Sejak kita berdua tumbuh secara bersama dan senpai selalu menjagaku. Walau senpai mungkin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku tulis tapi percayalah, aku berada sangat dekat dengan senpai. Dan aku mengagumimu sejak dulu dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Maaf jika aku lancang, aku hanya ingin bilang "Aishiteru, Sasori-kun". Aku sangat menyukaimu. Andai saja aku bisa merusak ikatan ini. Huft! Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Selamat hari kasih sayang._

 _Salam cinta_

 _Cherry._

-o0o-

 _Dear Cherry,_

 _Halo? Boleh aku memanggilmu Cherry-chan? Hahaha… aku sudah membaca suratmu. Terima kasih sudah mengirimnya dan mengatakan perasaanmu dengan jujur. Hanya saja aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang jujur untukmu. Kau tahu? Aku juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama untukmu. Bahkan mungkin sebelum kau menyadarinya. Ketahuilah, aku juga selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku menyukai senyummu, tawamu, wajah jelekmu, pipimu yang menggembung, ataupun bibir mungilmu yang senantiasa mengerucut jika aku menjahilimu. Semuanya, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu Cherry-chan. Dan yah… aku tahu bahwa ada ikatan yang membelenggu kita. Hanya saja aku juga memiliki keinginan yang sama denganmu, aku juga ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Terima kasih atas cokelat yang kau kirim untukku saat itu. Aku menyukainya. Walau sebelumnya kau sudah memintaku untuk mencicipinya saat di rumah. Kau bergadang semalaman suntuk dan berkutat di dapur hanya karena ingin membuat cokelat yang enak untuk seseorang yang kau sayangi. Dan aku beruntung bisa merasakannya._

 _Dan terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku dari jauh selama ini. Kau tahu? Terkadang aku mencarimu saat merasakan tidak adanya kehadiranmu yang biasanya memata-mataiku di taman sekolah setiap jam istirahat. Atau sengaja menaruh bekal di dalam tasku saat ada jam pelajaran tambahan di sekolah. Dan… yah, sengaja menciumku saat aku tertidur? Aku tahu semuanya. Tapi… aku tidak merasa keberatan saat kau yang melakukannya. Karena, aku memang selalu menyukai apapun yang kau lakukan untukku. Bahkan berpura-pura tidak memperhatikanku saat kelulusan. Aku tahu kau menginginkan kancing kedua bajuku hm? Kau lihatkan? Aku memberikannya khusus untukmu. Karena aku juga tidak mau memberikannya pada gadis lain. Dan aku menerima permintaanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku walau hanya sehari. Tapi percayalah, aku sangat senang saat kau memintanya. Karena dengan begitu aku tidak perlu pusing untuk merangkai cerita bohongan untuk mengajakmu menjadi partnerku saat prom night nanti. Dan… aku senang bisa melupakan ikatan yang membelenggu itu walau hanya semalam. Kau harus tahu Cherry-chan, aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Dan maaf jika aku meninggalkamu begitu saja. Karena, aku tidak tahan jika melihatmu menangis._

 _Sekali lagi, gomen ne jika aku egois dan membuatmu menangis. Karena pada akhirnya pun kita tidak akan bisa bersatukan? Tapi aku senang, kau sudah membuat kenangan indah yang tidak akan aku lupakan. Bahwa kau pernah menjadi milikku dan kita pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku sangat menyukainya. Sekali lagi terima kasih,_

 _Aku mencintaimu Sakura-_ chan _. Selalu._

 _Salam._

 **-FIN-**

 **Pdg, 26.01.16 (22.50)**

 **Regards, Akasuna Ryu Istri Saso :***

 **A/N:**

 **Hah~ selesai juga akhirnya, FF incest yg lagi-lagi sad ending. Hikss.. kapan sih SasoSaku bisa bersatu? Tapi gak mungkin yak XD mereka kan kakak-adik yg manis.**

 **Ini FF rekuest-an YUKINE HOTAROU. Gimana? Udah terpenuhikan? Walau H/C nya kurang kerasa~**

 **Wkwkw.. FF disela-sela tugas genetic yg numpuk. Tapi gak papa… aku senang bikinnya.**

 **Sebagai akhir kata, tolong tinggalkan jejak yg manis.**

 **Please Review :D**


End file.
